themeparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network Amazone Waterpark
Cartoon Network Amazone Waterpark (Thai: สวนน้ำการ์ตูนเน็ทเวิร์ค อเมโซน) is the world's first Cartoon Network themed waterpark located at 888 Moo 8, Na Jomtien, Sattahip, Chonburi, Thailand, 15 kilometers away from South Pattaya. The park has recreated an atmosphere of Amazon rainforest with several attractions and activities such as water slides, artificial sea, rafting, flowriding and live shows, all featuring Cartoon Network's famous characters including Ben 10 and his aliens, Adventure Time's Finn and Jake, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, etc. History Cartoon Network Amazone Waterpark is operated by Amazon Falls Company Limited. The waterpark construction began in 2012 by the main road in Na Jomtien close to Bang Saray beach. The waterpark's opening date was originally scheduled in the Fourth quarter of 2013. But it was postponed due to the delayed construction. In August 2014, the park was opened in a limited access only for annual pass member and invited guests. On Friday, October 3, 2014, Cartoon Network Amazone had its first soft opening to the public.2 Zones and Attractions Cartoon Network Amazone waterpark is divided into 6 zones. There are 3 zones with water slides including Omniverse Zone, Adventure Zone and Cartoonival Zone, added up to 18 different slides. The other 3 zones without water slides are Mega Wave, Riptide Rapids and Surf Arena.3 Omniverse Zone The largest zone of the park, including 6 thrilling water slides inspired by characters from Ben 10. * Humungaslide A dual-lane raft slide inspired by Ultimate Humungousaur. It sends 2 riders through twists and turns then drops them from 8 meters high at a speed of 51 km/h.4 * Intergalactic Racers A multi-lane slide inspired by Bloxx. 4 riders lie headfirst on mats racing each other from series of bumps, twists and serpentine tubes to the final open flume.5 * Goop Loop The ride starts in Goop's enclosed capsule where a trap door releases below the feet, dropping the player into a 12-meter free-fall then propelling him/her into a 360-degree loop.6 It was listed as the park's most exciting water slide of 20157 * XLR8-TOR Player plunge from a height of 18 meters resembling XLR8's lightning-quick. XLR8-TOR is named as one of the tallest and steepest rides in Asia.8 * Alien Attack 2 player rides raft through a 110-meter adventure. It is divided into 3 parts from 3 characters, from Cannonbolt's to NRG's to Swampfire's. Each of them consists of twists and turns connected by huge space shuttles9 * The Omnitrix One of the most iconic attractions of the waterpark. The ride starts as 4 player riding a raft through a long twisted tube into a 23-meter tall sphere, featuring digital projection and surround sound. It is inspired by Ben 10's famous alien device.10 Adventure Zone A zone houses 3 water slides, featuring characters from Adventure Time and Johnny Bravo. * Jake Jump Jake's huge yellow slide. 2 players ride a dual raft down from a tall and steep flume, the speed will help them reaching Jake's face before bouncing back into a pool below.11 * Banana Spin Jake Spidermonkey and Johnny Bravo's green gigantic bowl will swing a raft around before it drifts into a plunge pool.12 * Rainfall Rainicorn A short ride, inspired by Adventure Time's Lady Rainicorn as a couple riding raft from steep flume into a splash pool landing.13 Cartoonival A zone for children featuring characters from The Powerpuff Girls, Ben 10, Chowder, The Amazing World of Gumball, Dexter's Laboratory etc. It includes 9 water slides and other 150 water features such as Disco Fountain Rain Fortress, two huge buckets of water from Four Arms and Omnitrix and many more.14 Mega Wave A large wave pool where guests can enjoy riding on gentle waves or sunbathing on rows of deckchairs nearby. There are various shows and characters on a stage in front of a pool as well as delightful music played by DJs all day long and even a pretend shark fin.15 Riptide Rapids A 335-meter long river lying around Omniverse Zone and Adventure Zone surrounded by flowers and palm trees where guests of all ages can relax on a raft drifting along a stream.16 Surf Arena A dual-lane Flowriding surf simulator, the first lane is for bodyboarding which is suitable for beginners, another one is for flowboarding which requires more advanced skills. There also are trainers who provide instruction and guidance for any player all day.17 Live Shows Besides all the attractions in Cartoon Network Amazone waterpark, there are various live entertainment from costumed versions of characters from Cartoon Network's famous shows as well. Meet Ben, Gwen, Grandpa Max and Khyber in Ben 10 Live, save the world with Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup in Powerpuff Girls Show, join Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Ice King and Marceline in Adventure Time Live and watch Gumball, Darwin and Johhny Bravo in their own shows along with special shows such as DJ show, B-Boying show and K-Pop boy band and girl group shows.18 Food Foodville A waterpark's food center with a variety of food and beverage choices.19 * Johnny's Diner Fish and chips, popcorn, salads, sandwiches, snacks and juices. * Johnny's Burgers Burgers, from premium beef and chicken to fresh fish and others. * Gumball's Chinese Takeout A wide range of Chinese food from vegetarians to meats. * Wing Kingdom Chicken and seafood. * Mordecai's Grill From Barbecue chicken to other meat. * Marceline's Pizzeria A wide range of pizza. * PPG's Asian Delights Local Thai food including tangy somtam salad, herbed grilled chicken, rich curries etc. * Dexter's Ice Lab An ice cream parlor inspired by Dexter's scientific laboratory. With custom flavors such as signature super sundaes and frozen chocolate desserts. * Dee Dee's Cafe Custom coffees, unique teas, frozen shakes, slurpees, cakes, cookies and crepes. Store Cartoon Network Amazone store offers a series of Cartoon Network merchandise and some beach materials and swimwear, T-shirts, towels, toys, plushies, accessories and plenty more featuring Cartoon Network's famous characters from Adventure Time, The Powerpuff Girls, The Amazing World of Gumball, Johnny Bravo etc.20 External links * Official Website * Official Facebook Page